Google Falls
by Ender Falls
Summary: Gravity Falls: a show with the perfect balance of seriousness and humor, drama and silliness, and huge secrets and hilarity. Until you run the transcript through Google Translate. Then it's just weird.
1. Translate Falls: Trapped Tourists

**I made a few minor changes, fixing puncuation, replacing swear words with words less strong, stuff like that. But other than that, this is all straight from Google translate. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. If I did, then Gompers would be a main character. **

Ah, the summer break.

So you want cheese on hun?

Sure, Hank

A time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy.

If you do not me.

It comes closer!

My name is Dipper. The girl is about my sister Mabel puke. You may be wondering, what we do in a golf cart, fleeing creature of unimaginable horror.

Attention!

Rest asssured, not perfect logical explanation.

Let us rewind. It all started when our parents, we decided to use some fresh air. We will ship in the north to the sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, on the spot in the woods remain our great uncle.

The loft is great. Look at all my splitter!

There and goat on my bed.

Hey, my friend. Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater. Ha, ha, ha, ha!

My sister rather look on the brighter side of things.

Yay! Grass!

But I had a hard time to set our new surrroundings.

Boo!

Ah!

And then there was our great uncle Stan.

The guy.

It was worth it.

Our uncle transform a house into a tourist trap called secret Shack. The real mystery is why no one came.

Ladies and gentlemen, behold! The Sascroch!

And guess who worked there.

Do not touch the goods!

It looked like it was leading to the same boring routine every summer. Until that fateful day ...

He is looking at it! He is looking at it!

Uh, do you like me? Yes. For sure. For sure?

I rigged it!

Mabel, I know you'll have everybody Boy Crazy step, but I think you're kind of overdo it with the crazy.

What?

Come on, Big Dipper! This is our first summer away from home. It is my great opportunity to have a summer romance epic.

Yes, but you need to flirt with every guy you meet.

My name is Mabel. But you can call me the girl of your dreams.

I'm joking! Ha ha ha ha!

OMG, how turtles? I like turtles too! What happened here?

Come one, come all, to the kingdom of the Prince of savings mattress!

Take me with you ...

Ah!

Mock all you want, brother, but I have a good feeling about this summer. I would not be surprised if the man of my dreams now went through the door.

Oh! Oh, not good. Ow.

Oh, why?

Ha ha ha!

All right, all right people live to watch. I need someone on the signs hanging in a spooky forest.

It is not.

It is not.

Uh not to,

No one asked you, Soos.

I know and I'm happy with it.

Wendy, I need you to set the mark!

I would, but I know, yuck, to achieve it.

I would dismiss you all, if I could. All right, let's do it ... eenie, meenie, mieney ...

You.

Oh, what? Stan Grunkle whenever I into the woods., I feel like I'm being watched.

Oh, again.

I tell you something strange is going on in this city. Just today, my mosquito bites formulate "CAUTION".

Says: "APPLIED". Look, kid. The whole "Monster in the Forest", is only a local legend that for people that sell like from guys like me trumps Merch.

To end is so paranoid!

Ugh, Stan Grunkle. No one has ever believe anything I say.

What the?

"It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon."

What is all this?

"Think it is. Mind in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust." "Unfortunately, my suspicions were confirmed. I'm being watched. Hide I need this book before" it A person you can trust ...

Hello!

Ah!

What'cha readin '? Some things nerd?

Uh, uh, it's nothing!

"Uh, uh, it's nothing!" What? Are you really not want to show me?

Uhhh, let's go somewhere private.

It's great! Stan Grunkle said I was paranoid ...

But according to this book, has a secret dark side Gravity Falls.

Whoa! Shut your mouth!

And this! At a certain point, the site will simply ceased as the guy who wrote it mysteriously disappeared!

Who is this?

Well, time to spill the beans!

Boop. Beans! The girl got a date! Woo-woo!

Let me get this straight: in half an hour I was gone, a boy were you?

What can I say? I think I'm simply irresistible!

Oh! Come!

What do you read there, Slick?

Oh!

I came to just, uh ...

Gold chains for old men's magazine?

That's a good question.

Hey family!

Say hello to my new friend!

"Do you support?

Hey?

How are you hanging?

We met at the cemetery. It's really deep.

Oh! Little muscle there. There, it WH-what a surprise.

So, what's your name?

Uh ... normal..man.

Norman means.

Are you .. bleeding, Norman?

It's jam.

I love jam! See.

So you can go trying his hand or ... whatever hold?

Oh, oh my goodness..he it .. Do not wait for!

It was something Norman law it was not. I decided to consult with the magazine.

Known for their bad skin and bright view these creatures are often mistaken for ... teenagers! Beware of falling from the nefarious gravity ...

"Support.

Zombie!

Someone says "Crombie"? What Crombie? Not even a word ... you lose your mind.

I like you.

Oh, no! Mabel!

No, no, Mabel! Attention!

Huh, Daisy? Scallywag you ...

Is my sister really zombie, or do I just go nuts?

It is a dilemma to be safe.

I could not help but overhear themselves to talk loud in an empty room.

Soos, you've seen the friend Mabel. There must be a zombie, right?

Hmm. As seen many heads, this guy eat?

Zero.

Look, mate believe. I'm always noticing strange things in this city. As the postman? Pretty sure werewolf age.

But you have to witness. Otherwise, people will think you are a big league cuckoo clock.

As always, Soos, you're right.

My wisdom is a blessing and a curse.

Soos! The portable toilet clogged again!

I'm needed elsewhere.

My sister is in trouble. It was time to get some clues.

I had seen enough.

Mabel! We need to talk about Norman!

Is not it the best? Check out the brand he gave me a huge smooch!

Ha, ha! Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower!

Practice kissing!

Ah! Turn it off, turn it off!

That was fun.

No! Mabel, hear! I try an tell you that it seems IS-CAD Norman!

They think it could be a vampire? That would be so awesome!

Guess again, sister. SHA-BAM!

Oh, wait. Uh, I'm sorry.

Sha-bam!

A Zombie? Not so funny, Dipper.

I'm not joking! It all adds up! The bleeding limp. There he blinks! Have you noticed that?

Maybe it's flashing when you are flashing.

Mabel, remember what the book is about the Gravity Falls? Trust no one!

Well, what about me, huh? Why can not you trust me?

Beep, bop!

Mabel! It is to eat your brain!

Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five clock, and I'm going to be adorable, and it will be dreamy ...

Fan! B-b-b-but, but, but ...

And ... I'm not there, you can ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracies!

What will I do?

Come! Hey, Norman! How do I look?

Shiny.

You always know what to say!

Soos was right. I have no real evidence. I think I can sometimes be paranoid type and-Wait, what? I was right! OMG! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!

And here we have "Rock that looks like a face" Rock; The rock that looks like a face.

Does it look like a stone?

No, it looks like a face.

Is it on?

It is a rock that looks like a face!

Here! Grunkle Stan!

For the fifth time! It's ... it's not really happen!

Finally we are alone.

Yes. A ...

Stan! Stan! Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! I need to borrow the golf cart, so I save my sister from zombie!

Try, no pedestrians hit!

Dude, I'm there, Soos. This is for the zombies.

Thank you.

And that's where you see piñata.

Uh ... thank you?

Better safe than sorry!

Uh, Mabel, now that we get to know each other ... it is something I tell you.

Oh, Norman, you can tell me anything! Please a vampire, you are a vampire ...

OK, but ... Just do not freak out, okay? Just keep an open mind, cool!

Is that weird? Is that too crazy? Do you need to set?

Well, I'll explain. So! We dwarves. The first time. Get that one. Out of the way

Uh ...

I'm Jeff, and here we are Carson, Steve, Jason and ... I'm sorry, I always forget the name.

Shmebulock.

Shmebulock! Yes! Anyway, long story short, we were dwarfs Lookin 'for a new queen! Right, guys?

Queen! Queen! Queen!

Heh! So what do you say? Join us in Holy Matri-GNOME-y? Matri ... Matri-mo-ny! Blah! Can not talk now!

Look ... I'm sorry, guys. They are really cute, but ... I'm a girl, and you are Gnome, and it's like, "what"? Yikes ...

We understand. We will never forget you, Mabel. As we will kidnap you.

Huh?

Do not worry, Mabel! I'll save you from this zombie!

Help!

Please wait!

The more you fight, the more complicated it will be for all! Only one ... Ha, okay. Get adopt its side, Steve!

Let me go!

What the heck is going on here?

Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of Gnome! And they are total idiots! Hair! Hair! Hair!

Dwarves? Huh, I was gone. "Dwarfs, little men of the forest Gravity Falls weaknesses, unknown .."

Oh, come on!

Hey, hey! Let go of my sister!

Oh! Ha ha ... Hey, there! Um, you know, that's really all just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister is not in danger. She is married, but every thousand of us, and our Queen be gnome for all eternity! Is not it, darling?

You are butt-face!

Enter you immediately, or else!

You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're here. The gnomes are a powerful race! Not with the- Ahhh not bite!

He is our Queen! No, no, no!

Seat belt!

You have wrong with the creatures confused, Boys! Forest Gnomes! Collect!

Hurry before they come after us!

I would not worry about. See a few feet? These tiny suckers!

Dang.

All right! Team work, guys! As we practiced!

Move move!

Come back to our queen!

It comes closer!

Shmebulock ... AAAHH!

I'm going to save you, Dipper!

Thank you, Mabel.

Do not mention it. Attention!

Stay back, man! Uh, where Stan Grunkle?

See! The world's most disturbing thing! Just try to look away! You can not! I can not even remember what I was talking about.

It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, married to us before we do something crazy!

There must be a way off yet!

I must do it.

What? Mabel, do not do that! Are you crazy?

Trust me.

What?

Dipper, just this once! Trust me! All right, Jeff. I'll marry you.

Hot dog! Help me out there, Jason! Thank you, Andy! All rights, left foot there we go. See the mayor, Mike. Eh? Eh? Bing Bada, bada-bam! Now, let us back into the forest, honey!

You may now kiss the bride!

Well, do not mind if I do! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! What's goin '?

Set that to me! That breaks my heart!

Ow! My face!

And that's for messing with my brother! Will you do the honor? Three!

One, two, three!

I get you this!

While commands to issue? I need directions!

My arms are tired.

Who else wants some?

Hey, Dipper! I, uh ... I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. She was really looking for me.

Oh, do not be like that. You saved our butts again!

I think I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes.

Look on the bright side. Perhaps he is a vampire and the other is!

Oh, you're just saying that!

Awkward Hug siblings?

Siblings awkward hug.

Pat. Pat.

Yeesh! Two of a bus or beat so? Hah! Uh, hey! W-would not you know it? Um, I accidentally hit some inventory Crowded! So how about all of you take an item from the gift shop? The house, you know?

Really?

What's the catch?

The catch is that, before I change my mind. Now take something.

Hm. Should do the trick!

And I will fight ... hook! Yes!

You'd rather not, like, doll, or what?

Grappling hook!

All right!

I was this magazine that nobody in Gravity Falls said I could trust. But if you are struggling for the first Gnome side by side with someone, you realize that they probably always got your back.

Hey, Mabel. Could you get the light?

I'm on it! It works! Ha ha, grappling hooks.

Our uncle told us there was nothing unusual about this city. But who knows what other secrets waiting to be unlocked.

**Coming soon to a website you're on right now: Google Falls, ****Legend****of****the****Gobblewonker.**


	2. Translate Falls: Legend Gobblewonker

**I have to admit, this chapter probably isn't the best, I lost a few sentences along the way, and even I don't know what's going on here. But, I added a few layers a page or two down, so it should be funnier. **

Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?

I am always ready!

Then you know what that means!

Race syrup! Ahhh!

Please Sir syrup!

Go Mountain Man! Go! Go!

Ho ho, no way! Mabel hey, check this out.

Human size hamster balls? I am a human size!

No, no. Mabel. These. We see strange things, as that every day! We have to get any photos of the gnomes, we have?

Nope. Just to memories! The hair and beard.

Why did you save it?

Good morning Knuckleheads. You know, two, what day it is?

Um ... Happy anniversary?

Mazel Tov!

It's Family Fun Day, genius! We Cuttin from work and is one of the, you know, bonding-type deals.

Stan Grunkle is like our family bonding be probably something like that last day?

You call that Ben Franklin? It looks like a woman! Uh oh.

The county jail was so cold.

OK, maybe I was not the best summer caretaker. But I swear, today we are going to have fun with the right family! Now, who wants to put some blindfolds and in my car?

Yay!

Wait, what?

Blindfolds never lead to anything good.

Wow, I feel like all my other higher sense! I can see with my fingers!

Grunkle Stan, have you wearing a blindfold?

No, but the cataracts, I could be so good! What is this, a woodpecker?

Okay, okay. Open 'em!

Ta-da! It's Fishin season!

Fishing?

What are you doing to play, old man?

You'll love it! The whole town is here!

hies Here fishy! Enter all!

Say Cheese!

Uh, that's good?

No! I'll show you how a real man fish!

Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!

Get 'em! Get 'em!

That's some quality family bonding!

Grunkle Stan, why do you want to bind all of a sudden with us?

Come on, that will be great! I never had friends before fishing. The boys will not go out of the lodge with me. Do not "like" or "trust" me.

I think he really wants to fish with us.

Hey, I know what will cheer you up Sad Sack! Pow! Pines Family fishing hat! The hand sewing, you know. That will just be me and the goofy hats on a boat for 10 hours!

Ten hours?

I have the book joke!

No! NO!

There must be a way out!

I've seen it! I've seen it again ! The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quickly before it scrapdoodles away!

Awww, he is happy makes port!

Nah! Port is a serious danger!

Hey, hey! Well, what I have to scare you my customers? This is the last warning, Papa!

But I have this proof time, by guppity! See! It's Gobble-dy Wonker what it was made! It had a long neck like a gee-Raffe! And wrinkled skin like ... like this man right here!

Huh?

It chawed my boat up to smitheroons and island Scuttlebutt shim shammed! You must BELEEEIVE meee!

Attention all units! We found crazy old man!

Aww, saliva butt! Banjo paint!

Well, that happened. Now we want to solve the boat and get out on the lake!

Mabel, did you hear what the old dude said?

Aww, saliva butt!

The other thing! As for the monsters! If we get hold of a photo of, we can do the price fifty-fifty split!

That two fifties!

Imagine what you could do with five hundred dollars!

Not so high and mighty more!

Aww...

Ahahah-Hahaha-heehee. Heehee Hey, guys! You can see but you can not touch. Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak!

Awesome!

Mabel! Mabel?

Let the Board of Duba, I am one million percent!

Stan Grunkle! Change the design. Boat ride to the island of gossip we Gobblewonker up to you!

Monsters? Monsters?

Monsters? Monster ... uh ... I'm going.

They are people, "says the Wild debt?

OOS!

The Wassup, hambone! Hey everyone, used in the ship, we were released. It is, if they are not interested in common boots around the steering wheel.

Indeed, indeed, in our view. You can find epic adventure, or bad children, although Stan market to spend some time learning to make every day you join Uncle Worm!

So what do you say?

We are the right choice!

Yes!

Annoying! Oh, do we need? Fishing scary, and I have a box full of temptation, now.

Raise the anchor! Raise the flag!

We will Gobblewonker!

Extra batteries victory!

In translation: French

For us to get sunscreen ...

Yay!

Well! If you are to win the competition and won it's true! Think. Especially considering the fact that one of the game monster figures?

Do not drop all you need is the first film in five minutes. What I think about my brother's reputation?

No, no, no. Difficulties Camera! Tell Bigfoot will be displayed. Soos, Bigfoot?

It! Bigfoot! Oh, do not have the camera! Oh, wait! It! Oh, this is not a movie! And I can see you? I see you doing here?

Oh, yeah. I was not mad Center.

Seven reasons to buy a camera used! Women's feet in two and three years, respectively bags under my other hat; We are no lumps. Okay, our God, O; Our camera!

And I can see you? Two thousand to you first! Requires camera, just why?

Aha! New!

Five! Okay, and what people are saying do not miss my camera!

We're going to lose the camera?

Good one!

The only friend.

Elf! Well! Still the same, and between the heat, we were 13 Two people are.

What plan? Porch drive more, or what?

No! No, you cannot cap Soos high wheel speed bonus for you.

What's this? Will need to perform some teachers? What Lovell, eh? Marvel! Marvel! Marvel! Marvel!

I'm not sure is a good idea.

Co-captain?

Duke is not coexistence.

I'm sorry, oh.

Yeah, Yeah! Bonus co-leadership of the company available Lorem Ipsum.

But I can share professional consociated?

Winning co-leadership.

But at the same time, the first game is to overcome what son is a monster.

You may someday?

When he was there.

Let common.

Let your fellow shareholders. Ah..dude, I do not know if they like the taste absolutely necessary.

Uh ... Hey, I do not know if they like the taste absolutely necessary.

Soos, oh ...

Free! It can be your friend! Oh! No new members?

Now the problem is that you burn about calling too much attention to Rose.

Oh, Reginald!

Hey! Joke, you hear? Come here. View my ex-wife is exempt sales are improving ... but I still have, which is bad because we have a wedding "goal terrible! For it is better.

What's this?

Hey! You do? That's the best! The shooter bow, butterfly bow PUH!

Lovell left alone.

Oh, and do not worry, do not do it! Lorem find little here!, And drinking water, sparkling,

If you cannot he?

Attention! Their bodies, he said. But I can heartily.

See? The problem of genius: I need to be here! The ball is now poisoned retail cards, and here they come;

Hey, check it out. On the island.

Soos, butcher; Hey! Why are not you smiling? You scared?

Pssh! Yeah, that's right! I still ...

Yeah, you!

Hey! Collapse ..! Stop it! Marvel!

Earl! Did not you?

What's this? Is your stomach?

Abdominal sounds like the voice of Nahum is Wal-Mart, in particular.

Wow, amazing!

Light of our own! Aww! Why do not I see that?

Hey, I do not know him. Maybe it's, uh ... it did not feel good.

Worth it to you, they will do so pictures!

Adventurers pine SCOOP here tonight, is the secret of success of the heavy horse pictures Gobblewonker SCOOP fear us?

Well, it all flows. Nothing, except that you try to watch my discomfort Grunkle Stan whale canal.

Nice. Thereafter. It's not, and I need to be to them!

Charlie! Interveiw or why not?

Come?

Too!

Movies method ugly things! I come! "

Lorem Ipsum dolor Lovell bonus can be released! Table! Glabel dress version ...! Schmabel dress version ...!

Hey, you can write.

Vehicle, the next person! Do you hear me?

That's it! That's it!

That's it! That's it!

Everyone! The camera is ready!

Are you ready? GO!

I love to play!

It should be interesting!

But ... but the sound, and then, I get the voice of a monster!

Sweet! Wood Beaver!

Perhaps the crazy old man in the end.

He word "scrapdoodle" he said.

, Is looking for a lot of people do not know threadin suggestions, and you do not want the node deliberately. Another friend fishing

Oh, uh, are you now?

Just call me Stan GRUNKLE!

O God, God, God, why must you say to her? Because if I go not away, looking at me to say now?

Ha ha, you see ...

For each child!

Oh, I get it! It works! It works! Nice! Nice! One of them gave me the way I have only one.

We told Stan Grunkle? We all banks. Hey ... What do you think? Whoa, whoa, hey!

Oh!

That's it! Come on! The same thing happened to us; What is wrong?

During ...?

Hey ...?

So hard? Each point is to get growth. So!

Strengthening the ship; Hurry!

Photo!

Hey, if you feel better picture of the building - we have a long count!

Do you think of a better reason?

Maybe now review

Well! That's it! Cracked lens? Soos! Lorem Ipsum Sign up bonus!

WHAT? !

Oh! I'm still waiting? So do not worry, buddy!

Go, go, go!

Winnie the Pooh, and yet they beat the complaining bandage ...

Can you tell a story more interesting to us, and you pop pop?

Every member of my angel!

Provides pop pop, I found you ... I wuv.

Oh, God! Section! Section!

Come on, now! What's the big idea?

It could be Wuvs, no pop ups.

However, not good ...

Soos! When one of them!

For the moment the wheels.

Sing!

Dad! Dad! Dad!

Dial the fish! , Swimming, girls! Pool!

Aha! Attention!

Just ...

My glass!

That's where you are!

Uh ... uh ... falling in! I think you can be a cave behind!

It can not be!

It has stuck!

Ha ha! YES! Wait ... are being introduced?

Boop

Do you?

They are all good;

Ooh! Animal ball!

What the ...? Why not?

What is wrong?

If any person, in addition to the census!

I got it: Wait! Hi, guys? Let's do a reality?

... The bellows works, huh? Ah, Poland banjo!

They are! And, indeed, in this way: What is the reason?

Well ... uh ... he wants to obey.

Still I do not understand.

Well, the first generator hootenannied only one EEG bio-mechanically operated with a beard and first gear!

Okay, then. But did he?

Since no one like me not to worry about the elderly Well, I'll give it to you. Did not come to me, my son! So maybe I'll get a ton of water threatening robot! I want, it seems to force me something. You do not know how to pass the time, our family was a little gochamwa.

Hey, I think the truth about the dragons. Poverty, ha! To Boom, if just, pushing him in the head, I'm sorry.

I feel like the story of your son?

No, sir, the robot works! I, for example, meet a lot of my wife, robots today left me, I'm a Sponsor parricide - the creation of a dinosaur, otherwise, Ernie goodbye to my shame, my friends and I think they are ten thousand tons patience for the bot forum 80 built! Now, the time of death the good work! Each link is Kid Drivers?

Even competition.

But you can not use the book on the left.

But does it mean?

Hi! Here!

What the ... Kids? To "spin the bottle" and play your two Helicon don't think!

Indeed, we have the personality and work of the legendary hunter.

But dinosaurs understands, but eager to play.

Please get the low! Without grand to you, go to my friend, my shoes ... the media, reflection and call the store! I think I will use them to create a distinction ankle bracelet.

And it was this idea ... where third three times?

You guys ever see me thread a loop with dunt and jerk?

Five talents, saying,

Wake up!

Close your eyes and do not say five rams, five, PLUS lungs silver hair!

Probability and likelihood: Wow! What is a coat?

Long, man.

Pick up the check. I tell you fishing!

Fishing!

I heard the limbs, I?

Wow!

What is this?

Who joke?

I do not do it.

Poverty, ha! Yes, please do so; It should be noted here! Why do many chameleon?

I do not care!

"Bill is going to be great ! Yuk Yuk Yuk La la la! Blah blah blah nothing! Come on! Cheers!

Ooh, Ooh. Beats Schlechter. Pelican bad joke.

**Next week: Return to the Island of Gossip! Just kidding. It's ****Headhunters. And it's not next week. **


	3. Translate Falls: Headhunters

**So, you get to know who is saying what now. I had a speech or something about Blendin's Game, but I'm tired. So, baby Ghompers is adorable, Soos is awesome, I want infinite pizza, enjoy the chapter. **

**Policeman on the TV: **I'm afraid there is no need to restore the body case, and the accident, indeed.

**Ducktective: **In addition, the Secret Service? Or the fact that murder ...!

**Policeman: **What!?

**TV announcer: **Then ducks will help.

**Mabel: **Duck is a genius!

**Dipper: **So if EH, council close to the ground.

**Mabel: **In line with that, the defense lists Broosec?

**Dipper: **Mabel, I praise the power of observation. For example, in the sense of the spirit and the smell, I can not say I'm going to ... all your toothpaste tube?

**Mabel: **And he in shiny ..

**Soos: **Guys, can not be found!

**Dipper: **Buried treasure!

**Mabel: **She was buried you'd say!

**Soos: **So, I found a secret door hidden wallpaper cleaner. It is also scary crazy crazy!

**Dipper: **Wow! The secret wax museum!

**Mabel: **So vividly.

**Dipper: **Except for one.

**Stan: **Hi!

**Stan: **Decree Grunkle Stan, I must do as you think!

_Theme Song _

**Stan: **Here, the gravity of the wax museum! ... Forget everything around the most popular tourist attractions before. I have them all! Genghis Khan, Holmes, I do not know and Goblin stranger?

**Dipper: **What can be achieved at this point creeps?

**Stan: **Personal favorite: Abraham wax-Oh! It will not come to mind to open? John Wilkes Booth waxes search tool! If so, is to assume the wax?

**Mabel: **Rise, Grunkle Stan: more comfortable. When the weather is warm?

**Stan: **Egh.

**Mabel: **Beep, bop, boop!

**Stan: **Ow.

**Mabel: **Do not worry, Stan Grunkle is. I'll wax figure of new growth all existing do!

**Stan: **Do you think this puppy?

**Mabel: **Stan Grunkle I believe in art. Some European Court of Justice, ECJ always glue gun glue!

**Stan: **Council inventive satisfied, boy!

**Mabel: **I know what it is, but, that does not sound like much!

**Mabel: **Range!

**Mabel: **What do you think about the idea of a wax figure? Average high and high average horse

**Dipper: **Maybe something a piece of life.

**Mabel: **For example, wafer, and a host of good:

**Dipper: **The pure or ... you know, something else. How can any of your home.

**Stan: **My kids saw the pants?

**Mabel: **From Muse. You must work in secret.

**Stan: **You do your sister, what can I say?

**Mabel: **... I think he has a spark.

**Soos: **I agree with you.

**Stan: **Game, I rely on, but ah!

**Mabel: **What do you think?

**Stan: **... I think the wax business yet!

**Dipper: **I can not believe this many people.

**Wendy: **I am now, you know? He was probably a brother or mother organization is rotten.

**Dipper: **It also occasionally me.

**Stan: **All of you, tomb, people know about the house, "said the mystery." I begged the teacher, you control yourself?

**Stan: **As you know, the house, the new befuddlements always please people, what in the world she knew. But enough about me. Me ...!

**Stan: **And the Mabelangelo!

**Mabel: **The Lovell. Now, thanks to, bring photo gauge, I have two of my ability! It's blood, sweat, tears, drinks;

**Audience: **Nick EWWWW!

**Mabel: **Yes. And now, he departed, and questions! You are here!

**McGucket: **Senior McGucket, Cook. He lived a wax figure, and his neighbors, and that the questions which I cannot trace wax hive?

**Mabel: **Yeah ... Well! The next question!

**Toby Determined: **"It was his decision, and in trying to get away from the seriousness of the chapter you are performing World. Wonderful Idea?

**Stan: **Mike BASTERUS Turkey, xxxvii.

**Toby Determined: **There is no doubt ...

**Stan: **Other questions.

**Shandra: **Shandrum Jimenez, really. Free pizza flyer promised access. Is this true?

**Audience: **That's what I heard! I come to see what gave us such a rip! Pizza? My pizza!

**Stan: **It was a typo. Good night people!

**Manly Dan: **In your face!

**Mabel: **I think they did.

**Stan: **Hot pumpkin pie? These cash! It compares the fact that I have advertising, this one!

**Stan: **Oh! Yes, you have gremlins bit. File doing laundry later. And we become another Tempore gas pipeline for two hours tomorrow. Come on! Children.

**Police Man: **Now, the Ducks defense, he said to him: Art thou pancake empty real, it can be a curse, they are stunned.

**Ducktective: **You can not trade.

**Stan: **Silly Duck! Well, John, you can use. What do you need? I love this guy! Competition Simulator, not your servant go anywhere.

**Mabel: **Duba, you want to compete with the toothbrush?

**Dipper: **Okay.

**Stan: **No ... no ... "No!

**Stan: **Wax Stan! ... 1000 is killed!

**Stan: **John? When can I come back to use the General, Blammo! I do not have hair!

**Mabel: **I know its normal forum art. Besudelt!

**Dipper: **Who did?

**Deputy Durland: **What do you think is the lamp sheriff?

**Sheriff Blubs: **Here return the official website, you will love your relatives, but it is doubtful ... face face.

**Dipper, Mabel, and Stan: **What ?!

**Stan: **Go back, Sheriff bulb!

**Dipper: **You're kidding me, right? The program for this show and others. If you want help to get him, I know.

**Mabel: **It's what you can eat, very good. Quote is for us!

**Dipper: **When this image is displayed.

**Stan: **Yeah, yeah, yeah! Happy to help this boy. He August narrow chest.

**Sheriff Blubs: **Oh ~! See what you want? I think sometimes the football commercials residents to solve the puzzle!

**Deputy Durland: **City Boy! City Boy!

**Sheriff Blubs: **They are adorable!

**Dipper: **Adorable?

**Sheriff Blubs: **See the progress of the investigation to the cross-UPS investigation PJ-left-right?

**Man in Sheriff Blub's walkie-talkie: **Listen to each unit. Oral Steve yeti all do. Select the hotel!

**Deputy Durland: **A 23-16 is a galaxy!

**Sheriff Blubs: **Come on!

**Dipper: **The words! Lovell, and you will find this experience to get into one. Attractive, gargoyle appear.

**Mabel: **Oh, just like a kitten sneezing.

**Dipper: **Stan, you can find our lost wax like.

**Dipper: **It could be any one orca soup boring now. Precursor killer inn will sit amity.

**Mabel:** YES! And it's not!

**Dipper: **At home, they can not do. Ghosts, zombies, you can feel the consensus of the month.

**Mabel: **Hey, you can see one of the clues.

**Dipper: **Find carpet suspended tired!

**Mabel: **It is a tough job. Oval hole in you.

**Dipper: **And they say it ...

**Dipper: **What is this?

**Soos: **In my opinion, steel.

**Mabel: **Wait a minute. Woodman!

**Dipper and Mabel: **Of course!

**Manly Dan: **In your face!

**Dipper: **Anger is not a free pizza.

**Mabel: **Anger in death niece!

**Soos: **Oh, you mean that quintessential period. Indeed, it seems crazy bikers seem frozen in a typical city.

**Mabel: **Then, when we go.

**Soos: **What I hear, this is terrible. You like: the secret of the twins.

**Dipper: **Excuse me.

**Stan: **Stan Painter moral service Sera Wax. Treatment with wealth? "In the I-It and hand, but in this way, the small mining classic, i.

**Dipper: **Stan Grunkle ray of forgiveness, but we have the ability for you

**Mabel: **Adapt itself!

**Dipper: **We are now going to the house killer investigation

**Mabel: **It saves the ax? King king king!

**Stan: **Well, the author of the same parents, I seem to want you. I have a great uncle hobo. My child retaliation! Be the plurality meeee !

**Dipper: **This is the place. Do you have a fake ID? Nothing happens here.

**Guard: **Sorry, but we must provide the miner.

**Miner: **Dag nab this!

**Mabel: **We are here to ask the murder of Jack Stafford on wax tree manly Dan. Dedledle- out.

**Guard: **Here are placed.

**Dipper: **Okay, so I have mix?

**Mabel: **Upload to swim. Hey, a restaurant patron of the city! BAP!

**Bat Biker: **Gggggrrrrrrrr!

**Dipper: **Under those huge, but they want me to, seduce your computer. Where tonight?

**Manly Dan: **The clock 'Punchin.

**Dipper: **They had to work.

**Manly Dan: **No, the Punchin again;

**Dipper:** murder. Peace 10:00 hours, so I guess he had never seen?

**Manly Dan: **, For a woman well!

**Dipper: **Hey, what I-

**Manly Dan: **Teeth are not raised ax. Signature! Only hard right! Hhnnhgg!

**Tyler: **Really! Really! Hehehe.

**Dipper: **His left hand?

**Mabel and Biker: **Three, four, five, six gender.

**Mabel: **Your wife is beautiful.

**Biker: **YES!

**Dipper: **Lovell competition in a big way!

**Biker: **But she love me?

**Dipper: **Sinister the left axis. These are all suspects. In other words, doubt, so the left and kill the driver, such as Dan huge things right, that is, we can do it.

**Mabel: **Oh, man, we just Pazaw, Pazaw, Pazaw go!

**Dipper: **This killer.

**Dipper: **Lovell white.

**Mabel: **Of course, all the features are being added!

**Sheriff Blubs: **Children of Information Act and the final ever.

**Dipper: **The evidence shows that it can not refuse.

**Mabel: **It is not in dispute.

**Deputy Durland: **Get a team game!

**Sheriff Blubs: **Are you you ready? Very little guy?

**Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs: **Alas, alas!

**Dipper: **Three! One, two ...

**Deputy Durland: **Yeaaaaah!

**Sheriff Blubs: **Do not move! It looks great!

**Toby Determined: **Aha! What is this? Which RAID?

**Deputy Durland: **Great!

**Dipper: **Toby, you have to kill Ares Grunkle body wax.

**Mabel: **I got the impression that we have a brilliant detective work.

**Toby Determined: **Riders goose; But I do not understand!

**Dipper: **Show me the answer. Stan Grunkle new visitors are expected to conduct mock newspaper article. The result is a failure, cost, If head. However, sloppy, all the tests, he was caught by the thumb of the brain on the left side of things.

**Mabel: **They Toby decision yesterday.

**Toby Determined: **It's a little sore knees forest conclusion derived from the Lord. Hachacha! There is no need for you to hit me.

**Dipper: **Let me know Well, what do you say? Anything? We are talking about?

**Mabel: **This information is, what it can do?

**Sheriff Blubs: **Then, if the canal at night?

**Toby Determined: **It is only those who subscribe to that is, a journalist by embracing Nez Shandrum box.

**Cops and kids: **Eeeewwww! Huck!

**Sheriff Blubs: **The country has approved the cancer. ISSA, you are off the hook. A generation of leaders.

**Toby Determined: **Hooray!

**Dipper: **He was now sure this article? This ax fingerprint check book?

**Sheriff Blubs: **I do not see any fingerprints.

**Dipper: **Do not touch?

**Deputy Durland: **Hey, you have a dozen years ago, the city will be destroyed child temper.

**Toby Determined: **Boy I feel enough pain to myself, I am.

**Stan: **Thanks to all you super wax doll life for children, and for coming.

**Stan: **Some people, such as his own wax figure, which he said lies.

**Soos: **They will be your judges

**Stan: **Easy Helico Donta. Stan wax, I hope to put the wax pocket. Unfortunately, I have my shiny?

**Dipper: **Well, I told the police.

**Mabel: **Bear, we have, it can provide.

**Dipper: **However, combining the edge, looking at the problem of the army. Stan's wax shoe hole?

**Mabel: **Country until your anger for everyone .dealy three boys.

**Dipper: **Bit, and wait for a man with a finger in her shoes? Mabel! criminal

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **I'm behind her back, I understand you.

**Dipper:** Wax Sherlock Holmes! Wax Shakespeare! Wax Coolio?

**Wax Coolio: **Students Holmes?

**Mabel: **Oh, God! Oh, God!

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **Let us live, my favorite of truth buried in the studio, there will be no one to bury now.

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **Bravo, pine burden. No matter what you do not have privacy. I urge you all, congratulations sarcastic. Uh, they do not sound too serious. Magnus O. We have to go, hill, well.

**Dipper: **... But how? They are made of wax!

**Mabel: **... You're doing magic?

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **We have the magic? If you want to know the magic! We are cursed!

**Wax Figures: **Curse! Curse!

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **When it comes to the curse of life waxing moon. Large flea market and buy your uncle for years.

**Wax Coolio: **Haunted garage sales!

**Seller: **I must warn any signs or concerns that he would be the price.

**Stan: **$ 20? I'm just looking.

**Seller: **Why not?

**Stan: **Later I strap.

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **Private Collection Wax Shack was born. I, however, so you have some fruit, today we can.

**Wax Coolio: **His uncle is where we can say lit at night: he.

**Wax Coolio: **Hey, I told you to stop.

**Wax Larry King: **Makes me.

**Stan: **That's what -

**Wax Sherlock Holmes and Edgar Allen Poe: **Huh? Oh!

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **This was the man who hates his life ...

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **In other words, the pub was closed by uncle.

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **Righteous too long for you, the pain of 10 years, authors Stan and revenge on us ...

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **We got the wrong person.

**Dipper: **So, you have to shed real blood: Stan the Grunkle?!

**Mabel: **As for you, all right sink! Wax is scary!

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **If you know our words today, enough for me: it should be ...

**Mabel: **What we have, what?

**Dipper: **I do not know;

**Wax Genghis Khan: **Ahhh!

**Mabel: **The words! Consumption Hotty and women's beauty and melt away?

**Dipper: **Fun, it cuts out the candles!

**Mabel: **Decorative candles!

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **Do you think you can be against us?

**Dipper: **Why, I do not know. I'm glad that not sure

**Mabel: **I think it Trademarks DUI.

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **Let the wise man ...

**Dipper: **Interview Larry King!

**Wax Larry King: **My neck! My neck!

**Wax Groucho Marx: **Eh!

**Dipper: **Jokes on you, Groucho!

**Wax Groucho Marx: **But you have to download all the nonsense! Hey, there's nothing in my hand?

**Dipper: **And Genghis Khan! Oh, uh, I do not know the Qin Dynasty more than shrink? Poverty. Yes. Click on OK.

**Wax Coolio: **Alas, alas, alas! Or what happened?

**Mabel: **Range! Warning!

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **Click on OK. Also, take care of it.

**Mabel: **Keep it up!

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **If the roads, the government announced the night: he made the second time

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **Keep it up!

**Dipper: **So you do not miss it!

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **Return Brat!

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **Now you will, and we, let us deal wisely with you? 1 bleeding Sherlock Holmes? You enter the treasures my magnifying glass! This is huge!

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **It's past?

**Dipper: **Well ... you're all sunscreen?

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **Here? Why not? Do not

**Dipper: **You know, I'll get you, I know you do not want to grow research.

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **Strong boy shorts? Not a chance! Nonsense! Bluff! Twitter features Kerfuffle. Wheel butter.

**Dipper: **interception;

**Wax Sherlock Holmes: **Ha, ha, ha! Just like a cat sneezing! But the religious right! Wonderful!

**Dipper: **E-ew.

**Wax Shakespeare: **The essence of our group is to wax again, Twain, to the left!

**Mabel: **Do you know Limerick?

**Wax Shakespeare: **He was once a member of the Kentucky uh ...

**Mabel: **Nope!

**Mabel: **Range! Certainly! Once the mystery is solved.

**Dipper: **We can not help a friend.

**Mabel: **The scoop on crime, but you are a friend.

**Dipper: **Why not? Who do you say that? People I talk to people? You hear that?

**Stan: **Waffles Belgian hot! What is life?

**Mabel: **Unfortunate enough to be in the form of wax, so he will fight to the death!

**Dipper: **Larry King.

**Stan: **Ha ha! You and your children's imaginations!

**Dipper: **Bright side, but what he found, you see everything.

**Stan: **My head, my head, ha ha! To lose him! Do you have children? Okay, this approach involves some love noogie.

**Dipper: **I'm not so sure. Another approach is ...?

**Mabel: **Ah ... ah ... I do not know

**Stan: **Ha Ha!

**Mabel and Dipper: **Ha ha ha!

**Sheriff Blubs: **There is no doubt, however, that child? I If you want a cup of coffee, I'm sure not too many lazy hours drinking.

**Dipper: **The answer is yes.

**Sheriff Blubs: **Blu blu blu,

Deputy Durland: Ahh!

**Sheriff Blubs: **Aaah!

**Deputy Durland: **Ahhh!

**Sheriff Blubs: **It burns! It burns!

**Deputy Durland: **My eyes!

**Stan: **A pasteurized!

**Dipper: **So, remove all the wax figures?

**Mabel: **We feel confident ninety-nine;

**Dipper: **That's enough for me!

**Wax Larry King Head: **Ha ha ha ha- huh?

**Wax Larry King head: **So, you are liable. What about it.

**Wax Larry King Head: **Hey, come back here! I refer to the main body, the state! Like a rat in my ear before I put the body in health, and you have an argument?

**Mabel: **Hmm. Hey, no burden to your view? Nationalization or theft of sequins?

**Wax Larry King Head: **Vampire leaves. Most of the nationalized masculine nature.

**Mabel: **Thank you Bear!Type text or a website address or translate a document.

**Join me whenever I update for Translate Falls, ****Rocks****Mabel****hand. **


End file.
